Amber
by green-potted-plant
Summary: Serena takes a shot meant for darien... (Au-as in they don't know that serena is the princess)
1. prologue

Disclaimer, nothing belongs to me, so don't sue.  
  
Prologue  
  
Rei, Ami, Lita, Mina, Darien, Luna and Artemis sat silently, in a circle on the cool earth, in the temple gardens, tears silently coursed down the girls faces.  
  
Between them sat a wooden box, about the size of a shoe box, it was beautifully engraved with images of the moon kingdom, the scouts corresponding planets, and a rose. On each of the plant images, their was a small hole, like a lock.  
  
"Sh.should we open it?" Rei questioned softly, her voice hoarse from hours of crying. Luna nodded, "Serena's mother said that she found it in her room, addressed to us."  
  
The four remaining scouts glanced at each other through the inky darkness and nodded, leaning forward each scout took their transformation wand and placed it in the corresponding lock, after a few seconds the box seemed to glow and a soft click told them it was now unlocked.  
  
Sitting back the girls waited silently unsure what to do, after a few minutes Rei lent forward and removed the lid. The box was full of odds and ends, ticket stubs, photos, trinkets collected from days out, but on the top lay an envelope with the words 'To my scouts', written across it.  
  
When no one made a move for the letter, Darien lifted the letter out of the box carefully, opened the envelope and placed the letter down infront of Luna for her to read it. The envelope, however, he held onto tightly, she had written on it, it smelled faintly of her.  
  
Clearing her throat slightly Luna lent over the paper and began to read.  
My dear scouts, Luna and Artemis,  
  
If you are reading this, it means that I am no longer with you, I hope that this can be of some comfort to you in your grief. Firstly you must all know that you have not failed, and that you must continue to be strong and fight the Negaverse . This box contains my memories of our friendship- I decided to collect them together after you all lost your memories, and once you remembered who you were I decided that I should leave this box for you in case any thing should ever happen to you . Being a Sailor scout, living this double life is never easy, and I know that I takes a lot of strength for all of you, and I want you to know how proud I am of all of you.  
  
Luna and Artemis- thank you for your help and guidance, I know that I' hardly what you wanted for a leader of the scouts, but I couldn't have come as far as I have without the two of you. Please don't hide what's in your hearts.  
  
Ami- you'll always be the brains of the group, be confident in your intelligence, I know that you will go far.  
  
Mina- thank you for always taking care of me, you're kindness, friendship and support has always meant so much to me. Be confident and follow your heart.  
  
Lita- Thank you for always cheering me up, you will always be the practical one of the group, and they'll need you now to help them laugh. Chase your dreams, they'll lead you to a bright and happy future.  
  
Rei- I have always admired the strength you have, and since I first met you I knew that you would make a wonderful leader, now is your chance. Don't ever try to change who you are, and don't feel guilty about our arguments, you encouraged me to be strong- my best friend, I pray that you will achieve all I had dreamed of for my life.  
  
Be strong and don't be afraid to live, you are sailor scouts but firstly you are friends, sisters.  
  
In my heart, this is not goodbye, I know that we shall meet again, All my love, Serena.  
  
Luna finished reading, tears pouring down her face, tearing her eyes away from the letter she gazed up at the scouts, they were crying heavily now, more so than they had at the funeral, that morning.  
  
Sighing Lita lent back onto a tree, "I guess this means that we continue the fight." The others nodded in silence, "For Serena," Rei said softly. The girls smiled, "For Serena," they said in unison, then linked hands.  
  
Darien watched silently as the girls began to go through the box, smiling, laughing and crying at the same time, he missed Serena so much, she'd only been gone a week and he felt as if he couldn't breathe, how was he supposed to live the rest of his life?  
  
After a while the girls stopped and glanced up at Darien, he raised an eyebrow in confusion, and Mina pulled another envelope out of the box, this time addressed to him, and handed it to him.  
  
Taking the envelope in shaking hands he stood up and walked away, he couldn't read this with them around him. He walked in a trance like state to he reached the park, his legs led him to the bench which he and Serena always used to sit at.  
  
Sitting down slowly he carefully peeled open the letter and pulled out a folded piece of paper, inside was a photo of them taken when they had hired a boat and sailed across the lake. Her smiling face, the sight of her arms wrapped around him and the knowledge he could never hold her again bought tears to his eyes, which he shed silently.  
  
Gazing back at the paper he began to read the letter to himself.  
  
Dear Darien,  
  
As I write this I pray that you will never have to read this, but in my heart I know you will.  
  
I love you so much, I don't think that there are words to express it, you are my life Darien, my heart, I don't think that I could live if you weren't in my life, but I'm asking you to live now. So many people are counting on you, the scouts need your help and guidance, especially now, the very earth relies on your protection.  
  
Live your life Darien- find your princess and be happy. But know that I will never stop loving, no matter how far apart we are. I will always watch over you, my love.  
  
Eternally yours, Serena.  
  
Darien slid from the bench and began to sob uncontrollably, why did she have to take that shot? Why did she have to save him?.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++=  
  
Please review my story!!! I've got low standards so, 2 reviews that like this story will mean I post the next chapter. 


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer I own nothing at all!!! Sniff sniff, except the story line.  
Chapter one  
  
Waiting silently for the bus to come, the girl gazed up the sweeping white stone staircase. Above the high trees she could see the roof of the temple, it was beautiful the large trees spread a blanket of pink and white blossom snow, which stirred in the gentle wind.  
  
Amber stood still, starring up at the temple; this place had an odd feeling to it, almost as if it were familiar, almost as if she'd been here before.and yet this place felt entirely strange and unknown.  
  
Turning her attention back on the road she studied what was soon to become her neighbourhood. It seemed nice enough; she smiled as two girls', one with long blond hair, the other with mid-length brown hair tied up in a ponytail, walked past laughing. This was her chance at a brand new life, new friends, everything.  
  
She watched the girls ascend the stairs to the temple, still laughing and joking, she was snapped out of her daydream by the bus pulling up beside her. Quickly, Amber turned and picked up her bags and clambered onto the bus, which would take her new apartment. After paying the driver and sitting down she returned to her thoughts. Life her would be good, a new chance for her, full of endless possibilities. A job, friendship, love, freedom.  
  
She was looking forward to getting settled in; life outside was so different to the life that she had been living in the hospital. But now that she had got her 'freedom' she really didn't know what to do or where to start.  
  
After ten minutes she was climbing off the bus and staring up at a large apartment building, quickly she walked through the large double doors and into the elevator. After a few minutes of wandering around on the seventh floor she found the door to the apartment that the hospital social worker had organised for her to stay in. Unlocking the door, with her brand new key, she walked into her apartment.  
  
After dumping her bags down she took a look around, it seemed okay- plain like the hospital but it wasn't as if she had any memorabilia or photos to decorate the place with anyway. Exploring the place she found that she had a large main room, which the kitchen attached to via an archway, a bathroom and a bedroom, which led out onto a small balcony. It wasn't particularly big but for one person with hardly any possessions and no friends to invite over it would be fine.  
  
The rooms were all simply furnished; table, couple of chairs, sofa, usual kitchen appliances, bed, wardrobe, mirror.. She froze as she saw her reflection, hair which fell just past her shoulders in auburn soft waved, pale green almond shaped eyes, a disturbingly pale complexion and a very slim build, which was hidden under baggy clothing.  
  
Somehow it seemed as if her appearance didn't quite seem to suit her, but that was impossible- it was probably as she never remembered really seeing her reflection before.  
  
Shaking off her confusion she turned, collected her bags and began unpacking her small selection of clothes and belongings.  
  
Tomorrow she had a list of job interviews to go to, the social workers had supplied her with enough money to last a couple of weeks and to get herself set up, they had organised it so that she would find employment and support herself. It was the best that they could do after failing to find out her true identity or her family.  
  
Sighing she flopped down on the small bed, it had been a long and tiring day. Stretching she closed her eyes and before long she found herself and a peculiar yet familiar dream.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#####~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sorry that this chapter was short, longer ones should be coming up. I've got quite a few ideas for how this story should turn out, so keep watching.  
  
THANK YOU sssssoooooo much to daisy, SweetGal288, Serena, Shelly, Nikshi and Geminidragon- your reviews meant a lot to me!!! : )  
  
As for a flash back of what happened to Serena, that's coming up soon!!!  
  
Please review and give me any comments, complaints or suggestions that you have!!! 


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer- nope, still don't own anything related to Sailor moon.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Flashback  
  
The Youma sent its inky black attack directly at Rei, all grace forgotten she flung herself to the ground, the shot missed by a fraction of a centimetre.  
  
"We can't go on like this, we need to find its weakness!" Tuxedo mask yelled form his vantage point, on the temple roof.  
  
Amy scanned the Youma again, "I can't find anything! It's." She was cut off, as she too had to fling herself to the ground, to avoid a deadly attack. Surveying the scene quickly Serena jumped up to the top of the temple to join her love.  
  
Darien and the scouts were continuously firing attacks at the youma, but it was too no avail. "Sailor Moon, try your sceptre!"  
  
Reaching for her sceptre, Serena quickly sent her own attack at the youma, but it easily blocked the attack. "It's no good, we need to weaken it first!"  
  
"Whatever we're going to do, we need to do it fast. It's trying to head down to the main street." Rei yelled as another blast of fire spread from her fingers, just to be deflected by the youma.  
  
"We need to keep it away from the people." Lita yelled back.  
  
Darien turned to Serena, "I have an idea, get the scouts to draw the Youma's attention and I'll attack from behind- it can't block what it doesn't know about." Serena nodded, she joined the scouts whilst Darien covertly made his way round through the trees.  
  
As soon as the plan was explained the scouts began to run back and forth, firing attacks, and aggravating the youma. Serena hung back, waiting for Darien to weaken the monster for her to destroy it.  
  
Darien was almost ready to fire his own attack, when Serena saw the Youma smirk at something it had seen behind her head. Turning, she saw the temple- and reflected in one of the large bay windows, was Darien's crouching form- preparing to attack. The Youma knew what they were trying to do.  
  
Serena knew there was no way she could warn him in time.  
  
The scene seemed to play out in slow motion, as Darien straightened up to attack, the Youma swung around to block and send its own attack. But Serena was faster- she leapt above the head of the youma and landed a foot in front of Darien.  
  
The dark attack crashed straight into her exposed back.  
  
Darien watched as the love of his life cried out with pain, then collapsed into him. Catching her, he lowered he already limp form down to the cool earth.  
  
The temporary drama had caused the distraction the scouts had been waiting for. They bought the youma down to the ground, and with one final combined attack form the four scouts they destroyed it.  
  
A few seconds later the girls had all gathered around Serena and Darien.  
  
"S.serena?" Rei gasped out, looking up at Amy she asked. "She's going to be okay isn't she?"  
  
Amy scanned Serena's limp form with her computer. She glanced up at the group silently, tears forming in her eyes, and shook her head.  
  
Darien pulled Serena's limp form closer to him, her head and shoulders now propped up on his lap. "Why?" he whispered in a small chocked voice, tears falling openly down his face.  
  
The five of them sat in silence, clinging to their fallen leader as she breathed her last.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~######~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
End flashback  
  
The scouts watched Darien as he gazed up at the moon. He had been so distant, but they couldn't blame him, since he'd lost Serena. They were meant to be together, regardless of the prophesies about him and the moon princes. The only time he had ever truly been happy was when he was with Serena.  
  
Since she had disappeared the team had almost fallen apart, it was only Serena's words of encouragement they had found in the letter, which kept them together.  
  
But still the team was drifting; Darien barely spoke, and Rei felt so guilty about the way that she used to treat Serena, she constantly blamed her self for her death. Lita had been quiet, she hadn't joked or laughed, neither had Mena.  
  
And Amy had stopped getting full marks on her exams, she blamed it on the tests getting harder but they all knew why. She'd been having trouble doing everyday things, just like they all had.  
  
Amy watched Luna and Artemis hop gracefully down from the temple wall to the decking. "Anything happened?" Artemis asked. Rei shook her head, "Not that I've detected," Amy replied.  
  
The group lapsed into silence once more.their thoughts all wandering to their lost friend.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~######~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yay!!! Another chapter up and done!!!  
  
Sorry its short- again- I just need to get into the main part of this story. At the moment I'm still kind of introducing the story.  
  
Thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed!!! The next chapter is almost done- should be up soon-ish.  
  
Please review!!! 


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer- I don't own anything related to Sailor Moon, however I do own this plot, so please don't copy or repost. Ask me first and I'll agree anyway : )  
Chapter 3  
  
Amber spun around; a long white silken, flowing dress flew out around her waist. She ran, laughing in to the large luxurious marble building. She stopped and starred into a mirror that spanned from the high domed ceiling right down to the floor.  
  
She saw her pale reflection, only it wasn't her reflection. Instead of mid- length wavy red hair she had long straight blond hair that touched the floor, and instead of pale green grey eyes she had bright sky blue ones. Who was the unknown girl in the mirror?  
  
"Who are you?" She whispered softly in confusion. She gazed up, past 'her' reflection and saw a slightly elder woman standing slightly to her left. She looked similar to the odd reflection.  
  
Amber spun around and inspected the large hall, she saw no one. Turning back to the mirror she saw the woman again. "Who are you?" She asked again, this time louder.  
  
The older woman's reflection reached her pale hand out to the younger ones shoulder, her hand rested there. She looked so sad- it caused Amber pain to see, "Know who you are."  
  
Suddenly the view of the beautiful room was replaced by the view from a balcony, below her- the beautiful city lay in ruins and hundreds of people fought monsters. She starred in horror as the awful creatures destroyed the once peaceful and idyllic world.  
  
Whilst she starred at the destruction, the marble balcony floor began to crack and crumble. Amber glanced down in time to see the floor falling out from beneath her- as she began to plummet down to the monsters and fire beneath, she screamed.  
  
Amber shot up in her bed, tangled in her sheets and drenched in sweat; what was that? Ever since before she could remember she had seen that woman, seen those cruel images but she had never seen the girl one before. The woman, she had been the one who had led Amber to this place, she was the reason she had come here.  
  
And now she was trying to tell her something else.something about the younger girl, and maybe something to do with herself. What had she said? 'Know who you are?'  
  
That had to be important, since Amber had no idea who she was, knowing who you are must have meant remembering her past.Amber closed her eyes, she had no idea who she was, she only had a few memories since she was found in a hospital in Osaka.  
  
One thing though was certain, she wouldn't be able to get any more sleep tonight. Untangling herself from the bed covers she headed to her shower, she might as well get ready for the list of job interviews she had today.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#####~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Amber walked silently down the deserted street, her eyes glued to the booklet she had been given by the manager at the company she had landed a secretarial job. Not paying attention to where she went, her feet led her to the public park.  
  
Glancing up from the booklet she stopped walking. 'Where am I now?' Noticing the scenery she closed the booklet and put it in her shoulder bag. Smiling, Amber walked slowly into the park admiring the stars and full moon that illuminated the jet black night sky.  
  
She spent an hour just walking around the park, noticing the reflection the moon made in the rippling lake, getting lost in the enticing scent of the rose garden, tracing the paths in the woods. Thinking about it she should have been afraid- a teenage girl, wandering around an empty park in the middle of the night but she felt completely at home, somehow this place just seemed relaxing, almost as if happy memories were associated with this area.  
  
A loud scream pulled her out of her revive, "Quick!" Amber's head shot up, it sounded as if someone was fighting. Curiosity getting the better of her, Amber began to sprint to the sound of the disturbance.  
  
Pausing slightly she stood as still as possible, pushing aside foliage she gasped at what she saw. Four girls, dressed almost as if they were sailors and a handsome man dressed in a tuxedo- were fighting what could only be described as a monster. The creature looked like what she guessed people might be interpreted as a banshee, feminine yet evil, bellowing out a piercing scream.  
  
"Mars get her!" Yelled one of the sailor girls, with flowing blond hair. The girl she assumed to be known as Mars, tried to jump on to the back of the monster, from behind, the result was being thrown across the small courtyard, into a wall and joining the other three girls and the tuxedo clad man in a heap on the floor.  
  
Amber felt her eyes pull closed on their own accord, words echoed through her mind; "Know who you are." A strange tingling of energy seemed to pass through her whole body, straightening slightly , Amber opened her eyes to see a soft glow surround her body.  
  
The monster stepped forward towards the fallen girls; "Now," hissed the banshee creature, "I will destroy you!" Raising its rotting hands over its head the monster conjured a ball of pulsing dark energy.  
  
The scouts looked up at the Youma, there was nothing they could do now- it was about to destroy them. Just as the Youma prepared to throw the energy a commanding voice from behind the Youma called out, "Galaxy devastation!"  
  
A bright white light covered the drone as it burst into dust. Standing a few meters behind where the Drone had been stood a girl, she had grey or green eyes, red hair and was wearing a completely white outfit, very similar to the ones which the other scouts wore.  
  
Rei pushed herself to her feet quickly, she stared at the new comer suspiciously and opened her mouth to ask her who she was, when the girl, in a flash of light disappeared. The other scouts and Darien began to help each other to stand.  
  
Lita stated the question that was on all of their minds, "Who on earth was that?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~######~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hmm, good question.maybe not, is this too predictable? Yes. Should I bother continuing or not?  
  
Please review!!! Thank you. 


End file.
